


Someone To Watch Over Ray

by loxleyprince



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxleyprince/pseuds/loxleyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pictures inspired by a Pros wingfic posted on DW by an anonymous writer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Watch Over Ray

**Author's Note:**

> The original wingfic story can be found by following this link:-
> 
> http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/494960.html?thread=9343600&posted=1#cmt10592368
> 
> and the longer version *excited SQUEEEEEEEE!* is now available here on AO3 :-
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3166304
> 
> I would never have found the original story had moonlightmead not included a link to it from her LJ journal.  
> To the DW anonymous writer and to moonlightmead - thank you for the inspiration :-)

This is the manip I made after reading the short story on DW:-

  
  



End file.
